Let the Darkness Greet You
by Phoenixfiregirl157
Summary: Hermione has been abused physically & emotionally at home during the summer since 11. Now she can't take it anymore and has become emotionless to the world. What happens if her friends,Harry and Ron, can't reach her first...but someone else?


_**Disclaimer: The characters and setting within are not of my own creation, and I take no credit for them. No copyright breach has been intended**_

**A/N: I decided to rewrite this, and I'm so sorry for not writing any sooner . . . I guess I didn't have it in me to keep writing and I kind of felt weird making her parents abuse her . . . . If you have any objections please do tell me.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Trapped. That was the word for this. Trapped in a place I should call home. Alone, and unwanted was how I felt but it's something I have to deal with until I go back to the safe haven I've been living in for the past six years. Back to the magical place where I can do as I please and do whatever I want.

* * *

Hermione Granger was sitting under a great oak tree, balancing a book on her knees as her left hand glided over the cool grass around her. She felt warmth from the sun as it flickered down through the branches, and the light wind played with her wavy hair that glided gently down her back. Her hazel eyes lit with excitement as she read her way through her favorite book, Hogwarts: a History. It was a book that never got old with her as she found herself enthralled within its pages.

Hermione wanted to go back to the castle she called home with great longing, even if the stupid ferret was there, but at least she could see her best friends and visit the vast library.

"Granger!" yelled a woman from inside the house; Hermione sighed as she closed its pages wanting to stay instead of entering the treacherous house with the equally horrible occupants inside.

Her parents had always gone to a trip every single summer leaving her alone. Her parents had left her at home with her relatives staying over, who didn't know she was a witch and both emotionally and physically abuse her. Every time they came back, Hermione would plead with them but they never believed her, trusting her Aunt and Uncle more.

They kept shifts to watch her so she couldn't contact her friends or signal the neighbors that something was wrong, and continued using her as they pleased. Making her do impossible chores, and doing things to make her life horrible in her own house.

Her aunt and uncle along with their twin girls just hated her, because they didn't like having someone who was better than them. Her Aunt was a woman who stuck her nose up in the air as if she was better than her and her Uncle was no better; both of them looked down at her. The twin girls were her age and were jealous of her good looks, even though Hermione tried to say she wasn't all that pretty.

They did whatever they could to displease her and hurt her that her heart grew cold to them, not caring whether or not they were happy she just wanted to get out of there. Hermione knew she couldn't use magic in front of muggles and would have her wand taken away and snapped, so she held on.

So after doing whatever they told her to do, she retreated to her bedroom knowing there was someone outside her door. Hermione lay down on her bed, wishing desperately that her friends would save her somehow.

Tonight was going to be horrible; she knew it because her Uncle had told her to get 'ready'. His friend was going to be in town tonight and wanted to be pleased. She had stopped crying after the first few weeks. They had only started this kind of abuse the beginning of this summer, she never expected them to push it this far but they did.

Hermione was about to fall asleep when she heard a crash downstairs, frightening her but she calmed down thinking one of the twins did something. She sat up and tensed when she saw the doorknob turn, she looked at the clock.

8:00

Surely he wasn't here already?? Hermione thought panicking; she wasn't ready and probably never will be.

Tensing up, the door opened revealing a man in a cloak and knew immediately this wasn't the muggle that was she was expecting. It was a wizard, and she didn't have her wand.

"Who are you?" she asked harshly, slightly scared that it was a death eater.

"Now, now my dear little mud blood." He lectured her, "Surely, your idiotic muggle parents taught you some manners?"

He stood about 6'1 tall and from what she could get from the cloak covering him that he was slightly filled out, and lean but he could probably take her without using much strength.

"That is none of your concern; get out before I'm forced to hurt you."

He laughed, "You? Granger, you don't even have a wand." He twirled his wand around as if he was going to cast a spell. "It's exactly where you belong . . . with the muggles." Hermione's forehead crinkled, recognizing his voice as he continued to insult her. She gaped at him.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Please review!! Some commentary would be nice **


End file.
